You're The Only One
by Seto-Hiei012
Summary: Yo...Pairing is MalikMarik. R&R as always, (summary is same as last story posted) and love live yaoi, yuri, and bisexual relationships!


You're The Only One

Seto-Hiei012

"It's called The Zipper, Marik and I don't think you should have ridden it four hundred and seventy six times. I told you you'd get sick." I said, leaning agaist a pole while my non-20th-century inclined Yami emptied his stomach into the clown-shaped trash can. "Oh, shut up, Malik." His voice echoed through the sheet metal. I kicked the can making him straighten up with a start, taking the trash can lid with him.

_Well, I saw with your hands above your head._

_Spinning around, trying not to look down._

_But you did and you fell -hard- on the ground._

He stumbled backwards a few feet, tripped over a bench that hooked his knees and dropped him head-first into another trash can, this one with out a lid. I ran over to him as fast as I could and (trying not to get hit by his rapidly flailing legs) attempted to rescue my distraught Yami from his upside-down terror. "Malik, get me the duck-fucking hell out of here!!! It's dark!" He screamed angrily, kicking wildly in a vain attempt to free himself..

_Then you stumbled around for a good ten minutes,_

_And I said I'd never seen anyone look so dumb before_

_And you laughed and said, " I still know how to turn you_

_on though."_

An hour and about three concussion-inducing kicks to the head later, I sat with Marik's head in my lap and both of us sporting bandages and ice packs. "This is your fault, you know." He stated simply as I stroked his hair, trying to calm him down. I nodded and mock-slapped myself. "Yes, yes, I know. Bad hikari, bad. Happy now?" I asked caustically. He smiled and nodded.

_And you're the only one who_

_Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams_

_And you're the only one who_

_Knows exactly what I mean._

"Malik?" He asked as we walked inside the Moon Tower to look at the vendors. I nodded and looked at him. "Do you think we can play a little game?" He asked, an almost demonic glint in his eye. "No, no, no! I know what you're thinking and there is no way I'm going to distract that man so you can ride the floor buffer up and down the aisles." I said in a maternal tone, trying to pry the idea from his mind. "Well, actually, I was thinking that we could just throw paper balls at that guy over there with the snack stand, but I like your idea better!" He cried, whacking me on the back and running over to the man with the floor buffer. I smacked my forehead again and mentally kicked myself for suggesting it, but ran over anyway.

_And I probably forgot to tell you this _

_Like that time when I forgot to tell you about the scar_

_Remember how uncomfortable that made you feel_

_(When you found out?)_

Chasing him up and down four aisles in a row, I mentally shot myself for ever giving him that idea. "Whoo-hoo!" He called, crashing into a pile of cardboard boxes, bounding to his feet then speeding off again. I spied the man who had been buffing the floor earlier and raced over to him. "Why aren't you running after him, screaming obscenities and demanding your buffer back?" I asked, watching him lean agaist his broom and sip his coffee. "Well, because I was bored with doing it myself and he's doing my job for me. In record time I might add." He replied, walking off to dust some cobwebs out of a corner.

_See you're not what I expected_

_But your the only one who knows how to handle me_

_And you're such a great kisser -and I know that you agree._

Somehow, he lost control of the floor buffer and careened out of control. "Malik! Get me off this son of a bitch!!! Whoa, buffer! Whoa! Bitch, if you don't whoa right this minute, I'm gonna beat the fuck outta you!" He cried in about three seconds. I sighed and ran after him. 'Stupid Marik and his thrill issue.' I thought, staring after him and smirking. **Yo, hikari! Yo mind helping me? This Ra-damned son of a palace whore and a five-eyed jackal won't do what I tell it to!** He yelled through our mind link.

_And you're the only one who_

_Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams_

_And you're the only one who_

_Knows exactly what I mean._

Watching him whirl around in circles on the slowly dying floor buffer was hilarious. I suddenly wished I'd brought my camera. When else would I see him this pissed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes and tapping his fingers on the handle as he waited for it to die. "Damn thing, would you die already?? I'm getting tired." He said, glaring at it as if he wanted to send the despicable object to the Shadow Realm, which he probably did.

_I hope you can forgive me_

_For that time when I put my hand between your legs_

_And said it was small_

_'Cause it's really not -at all-_

"Malik? I hate you." He said as he clung to me on the back of my bike as I rode us home. "I know, I know. Shut up, will ya? I'm trying to stay in the right lane." I snapped angrily, concentrating. He wrapped his arms around my waist more tightly and pressed his cheek into my back; he hated riding with me. "Oh, stop your whining, Marik. We're almost home anyway." He nodded and tightened his grip. "Malik?" "Hmm?" "I think I'm sick." He said, turning his face into my back. "No, you think? With all those damned fair rides, three elephant ears, and five cokes, what do you think?" I asked, pulling into the driveway.

_I guess there's just a part of me that likes to bring you down_

_Just to keep you around_

_'Cause the day that you realize how amazing you are_

_-you're gonna leave me._

After Detective Conan, Marik and I headed to bed. He tossed and turned for about three hours, then got up to get sick again. "I told you I was sick, Malik. But do you ever listen to me? Oh, hell no!" He said, coughing throatily. I reluctantly got up to help him only to find that he had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor. "Stupid Marik and his thrill issues." I said, shaking my head as I carted him back to bed.

_And you're the only one who_

_Holds my hair back_

_When I'm drunk and get sick_

_And you're the only one who_

_Knows exactly what I mean and..._

_And you're the only one who_

_Drags me kicking and screaming through fast dreams_

_And you're the only one who_

_Knows exactly what I mean._

_...exactly what I mean._


End file.
